The Dance: The Very First Draft
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: Ever wonder what the alternate and very first draft of The Dance was like? Want to see it with extra, new scenes inside that were editted out? Now you are welcome to read it.


**Disclaimer: I could never own KND. It is very sad but true.**

**Author's Note: You guys are probably wondering what this is and why I put it up. Well, this is the VERY first draft of my story The Dance. This was what I had before I changed it all up and I kept it all the way it was when I typed it. This was made two years ago when I barely even knew of FF and it wasn't until months later that I decided to re-write and edit this story. It's REALLY bad but I kind of wanted to show you all it...and that I'm not dead. :/ I'll probably delete this unless people actually WANT me to keep it...I have no idea if you guys would like it that much because I sure don't. Then again, I thought the RE-MAKE wasn't all that good so I have no real opinion of my work. **

**Anyways, Please enjoy (if possible) and review! **

* * *

><p>Speakers inside the school: Remember, the first school dance of the year is next Saturday at 7:00 P.M.<p>

*Wally, Kuki, Hoagie, and Abby are walking down the halls together*

Wally: I don't get why they make such a big deal over those cruddy school dances.

Hoagie: Come on, Wally, school dances can be cool.

Kuki: Yeah! There's food, dancing, and a whole lot of fun!

Wally: I don't know. I still think they're lame.

Kuki: You'll like them. You just need to-

Cindy **(You all know her as Stacey): **Wally! Hey Wally!

Wally: Oh crud, it's Cindy! *hides behind Hoagie*

Hoagie: Does she still have a crush on you?

Wally: Yep.

Abby: Why do you keep hiding from her? She's not _that _bad.

Wally: _Not that bad?_ Every time I turn around, she's there!

Kuki: You got to admit, she is kind of pretty.

Hoagie: Kind of? She's the hottest girl in the school!

*Kuki and Abby slap Hoagie on the shoulder*

Hoagie: Oww!

Cindy: *walks up to Wally's face* Hey Wally, what's up?

*Abby and Hoagie walk off*

Wally: Nothing.

Cindy: So…you want to have lunch together? !

Wally: Can't. I'm having lunch with…*grabs Kuki* Kuki.

Cindy: Oh, okay…see yah later then. *walks off*

Wally: You want to go get lunch later? *looks at Kuki*

Kuki: *giggles* Sure.

* * *

><p>-An hour later in the cafeteria-<p>

*Wally is sitting at a table, alone*

Cindy: *walks up to Wally* Hey Wally!

Wally: Oh, hey Cindy.

Cindy: How's it going?

Wally: Good, have you seen Kuki?

Cindy: No, sorry. I'd better go eat so catch you later! *walks off*

*Abby and Hoagie pass by*

Wally: Hey guys, have you seen Kuki?

Hoagie: I haven't.

Abby: Abby saw her. She was walking with Billy Carson outside.

Hoagie: Billy Carson? Doesn't he have a reputation for-

Wally: Oh crud, Kuki!

* * *

><p>-Outside School-<p>

*Kuki and Billy are outside, talking*

Kuki: Why did you want me to come with you here, Billy?

Billy: I always bring the prettiest girls out here.

Kuki: Aww, thanks!

*Billy leans in and begins to kiss her*

*Kuki pushes him away*

Kuki: What do you think you are doing?

Billy: Kissing you.

Kuki: No, you're swallowing me and I hardly know you!

Billy: So…?

Kuki: All I know is you're hot!

Billy: I am aren't I? Now pucker up.

Kuki: Billy, I said no! Stop it!

Wally: Carson!

Billy: *turns around* Beetles?

Wally: You heard her. She said 'stop it'!

Billy: I don't think I will.

*Wally comes towards Billy*

Wally: Stop or else.

Billy: Or else what?

*Immediately, Wally punches him to the ground and pounces on him*

Wally: *keeps punching him* SAY. *punch* YOUR. *punch* SORRY!

Billy: Fine, I'm sorry!

Wally: *gets off Billy and grabs Kuki's hand* Come on, Kuki.

Billy: You'd better watch your back, Beetles!

*Wally and Kuki sit on a bench as she cries*

Wally: Kuki, are yah okay?

Kuki: I am now. Thanks.

Wally: It was Nothin'.

*Bell rings*

Wally: We'd better get in. Are you coming?

Kuki: I'll be there in a second.

Wally: Okay.

Kuki: *wipes at her tears*

* * *

><p>-A day later at school-<p>

*Wally is talking with Abby and Hoagie as Cindy is behind him, getting stuff from her locker*

Wally: Have you guys talked to Kuki since yesterday?

Hoagie/Abby: Nope.

Hoagie: I heard what happened. Is she okay?

Wally: How do you know?

Hoagie: It's running through the school.

Abby: Muffy saw the whole thing.

Wally: Awe, I see. Yeah, I think she's okay.

Hoagie: Billy is such a jerk.

Wally: I know.'

Abby: Look, it's Kuki. *points as Kuki walks over to them*

Kuki: Hey guys.

Abby: How are you doing, girl?

Kuki: Fine, now.

Hoagie: Good. Let's all get to class before Miss Decker gives us all tardies.

Wally: You're coming, right?

Kuki: Yeah, let's go.

* * *

><p>-In Classroom-<p>

Ms. Decker: So can anyone explain to me what happened with the Alamo?

*Hoagie whispers to Wally*

Hoagie: Are you going to the dance?

Wally: Probably.

Hoagie: Whom are you asking?

Wally: No one. Why do I need a cruddy date?

Hoagie: …because being a loner or 'going stag' isn't very much fun. Why can't you ask someone?

Wally: Who would I ask?

Hoagie: Cindy?

Wally: No way. Who else?

Hoagie: What about Kuki?

Wally: Please…I'm not asking her.

Hoagie: Why not? You do have a crush on her.

Wally: That may be true but we're friends, it just wouldn't work.

Hoagie: Being friends makes no difference.

Wally: Sure it does.

Hoagie: *looks around and sees Abby* *smiles* What if, after class, I ask Abby?

Wally: Why her?

Hoagie: It's because of two weeks ago when she and I were 'studying' at her house.

Wally: Something Happened?

Hoagie: Yeah, but no details.

Wally: Fine…ask Abby and see if she says yes.

Hoagie: Okay, I will.

Ms. Decker: Mister Beetles, where did the Alamo take place?

Wally: Umm…Alabama?

Ms. Decker: No, not Alabama. Anyone else?

Wally: *looks at Kuki as he considers asking her*

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_*many kids walk into class*_

_Hoagie: Hey Nigel, how's it going?_

_Nigel: Okay, I guess._

_Hoagie: Honestly, I like you with no hair. It gives you that scary and courageous look._

_Nigel: Thanks Hoagie._

_Hoagie: *smiles* So, are you ready for second grade?_

_Nigel: Yeah, are you ready for your seventh mission, Numbuh 2?_

_Hoagie: I'm a bit nervous._

_Nigel: Don't be. You did great on your last six._

_Hoagie: Thanks. Have you seen Abby-I mean, Numbuh 5 Sorry, it's hard to say a numbuh instead of a name…_

_Nigel: You'll get used to it and no, I haven't seen her._

_Hoagie: Hmm…did you ask him yet?_

_Nigel: Yes, and he said okay._

_Hoagie: Cool, so, Wally is going to be in training so he can be in the KND too?_

_Nigel: Yes, he has already started._

_Hoagie: What about that new operative? Numbuh 3?_

_Nigel: What about her?_

_Hoagie: Do you think she's going to be good?_

_Nigel: I think so._

_Hoagie: Hey, look, there's Wally._

_*Wally walks up to them*_

_Nigel: How were first weeks of training?_

_Wally: *shrugs* It wasn't that hard._

_Hoagie: Really?_

_Wally: Nope._

_Ms. Peterson: Please take your seats class. We have a new member in our class. This is Kuki Sanban._

_Kuki: Hi, I'm Kuki! I'm so happy to be in this class!_

_Wally: *rolls eyes and frowns*_

_Ms. Peterson: That's great Kuki, now go take your seat._

_Kuki: Okay! *sits by Wally* Hi!_

_Wally: *smiles quickly then frowns*_

_-End flashback-_

* * *

><p>-Hoagie and Wally are walking out of class-<p>

Hoagie: Can I be honest with you?

Wally: What about?

Hoagie: I think I like Abby.

Wally: You like her?

Hoagie: Yeah…

Wally: Wow, I never expected you and her. That must have been some 'studying' you guys did.

Hoagie: Yeah…well, what about you?

Wally: What about me?

Hoagie: Are you going to ask Kuki to the dance?

Wally: I don't know.

Hoagie: Come on, it's easy. Watch. *walks over to where Abby and Kuki are talking as Wally follows him* Hey, Abby?

Abby: Yeah, Hoagie?

Hoagie: Uh…did you find a date to the dance yet?

Abby: Not yet, why?

Hoagie: Well, I thought-I was thinking-If you wanted to-

Abby: Sure, Abby will go with you to the dance.

Hoagie: Really? That would be great.

Abby: Yeah, great,

-Awkward silence-

Hoagie: So Kuki…umm…Wally wanted to ask you something. *pushes Wally to Kuki*

Wally: *frowns* Thank a lot.

Kuki Yes, Wally?

Wally: I was thinking-

Kuki: Yes?

Wally: Well, I was wondering if-

Kuki: Yes?

Wally: Do you have notes from Ms. Decker's class I can borrow?

*Everyone sighs*

Kuki: Oh, I'm afraid I don't.

Wally: That's okay…I'll just ask Muffy then. Well, see yah! *walks off*

Kuki: Bye.

*Hoagie runs after Wally*

Hoagie: What happened? Why didn't you ask her?

Wally: …because I don't want to.

Hoagie: Don't want to? You've had a crush on her since we were like six and here's your chance to tell her.

Wally: See yah later, Hoagie. I've got…uh…Science class and I can't be late. *walks off*

Hoagie: Since when do you care about being on time? !

* * *

><p>-At the end of class-<p>

Mr. Lander: Remember class, whoever gets anything below a B on Fridays test will not be able to go to the dance. Class dismissed.

Wally: Who came up with that cruddy rule?

Mr. Lander: The principal and I.

Wally: Oh…

Mr. Lander: Good luck, Mr. Beetles. *mutters to himself* You'll need it.

Wally: *walks out of class*

Cindy: Hey Wally! Do you need help studying for the big test?

Wally: No thanks, I already have someone helping me.

Cindy: Who?

Wally: *grabs Kuki once agan* Kuki.

Kuki: I am? *looks at Wally* I mean, I am.

Cindy: Okay then… *frowns some* Also, I was wondering if you would like to take me to the school dance, Wally?

Wally: Umm…let me think about it.

Cindy: Okay, let me know when you've decided. *walks away*

Kuki: *looks at Wally with an eyebrow raised*

Wally: What?

Kuki: You know, I'm getting tired of you just grabbing me. Whatever happened to asking? *jokes*

Wally: Will you?

Kuki: Sure, but we have to study at my house. My parents are going to a dinner so I'm watching Mushi.

Wally: Okay, I'll be there at seven.

Kuki: Okay, see you then.

* * *

><p>-Kuki's house-<p>

*Kuki is cleaning all around the house*

Mushi: Kuki, what are you doing?

Kuki: Cleaning.

Mushi: What for?

Kuki: A friend is coming over to study.

Mushi: Oh, Wally.

Kuki: How'd you know?

Mushi: I just did.

Kuki: *brushes her hair* Look Mushi, I want you to stay out of the way while he's here, okay?

Mushi: Why? Is it because you like him?

Kuki: I don't like him!

Mushi: Come on. I know you Kuki.

Kuki: Maybe I do like him…but just stay our of the way, okay?

Mushi: Whatever.

*Door bell rings*

Kuki: How do I look?

Mushi: Adorable. *keeps straight face*

Kuki: Thank you…I think. *opens front door* Hey Wally!

Wally: Oh, hey Kuki.

Kuki: We'd better get busy since the test us tomorrow.

Wally: Okay.

*Wally comes in and they sit on the couch with their books*

Wally: Honestly, I don't think I could get a C on this test.

Kuki: You can if you try and study so let's start.

* * *

><p>-Hours later-<p>

Kuki: So a proton is-

Wally: Can we take a break?

Kuki: Sure. Only a small one, though. Why don't I go get us some sodas?

Wally: *nods*

Kuki: *leaves the room while Wally stays on the couch*

Mushi: *walks in* Hello, Wally.

Wally: Hey, Mushi.

Mushi: Kuki did tell you I was here, right?

Wally: *nods*

Mushi: So…did she tell you how much she li-

Kuki: Mushi, I thought I told you to stay in your room? !

Mushi: You're not the boss of me. This is my living room too.

Kuki: Fine, come on Wally, let's go into my room.

Wally: *follows her*

* * *

><p>-The next day-<p>

Kuki: *sits on the bleachers in school, thinking*

Cindy: Hey Kuki, what are you doing?

Kuki: Nothing…just thinking.

Cindy: Is it about the dance?

Kuki: Kind of.

Cindy: Yeah, I was wanting to go with Wally but he doesn't seem interested…in **me. **

Kuki: What is that supposed to mean?

Cindy: You mean you still haven't realized it?

Kuki: Realized what?

Cindy: Nothing. *shakes head and walks off*

Kuki: *thinks for a moment then speaks aloud* Wally doesn't like me…could he? *thinks more and widens eyes* Now what?

* * *

><p>-Girl's bathroom, later that day-<p>

Abby: What's up?

Kuki: Did you know that Wally likes me?

Abby: Seriously?

Kuki: *nods*

Abby: Yeah, Abby knew.

Kuki: Why didn't you tell me?

Abby: 'Cause you guys are both of my friends. What if I told Wally that you liked him?

Kuki: Good point. Now what do I do?

Abby: *shrugs* Ask him to the dance.

Kuki: I don't know…

Abby: What are you afraid of? You know he likes you.

Kuki: That's true. Fine, I'll do it…after Science.

* * *

><p>-Science class-<p>

Mr. Lander: Good news class, you're all going to get to go to the dance.

*most of the class cheers*

Mr. Lander: Now…class dismissed.

*everyone walks out*

Kuki: Wally, you got a B?

Wally: By two points.

Kuki: That's the best you've ever done!

Wally: I know!

Kuki: So, do you have a date to the dance yet?

Wally: No, not yet.

Kuki: I was thinking-If you wanted-to go with me?

Wally: *stares a bit in shock* You? You mean, you and I-going to the dance-together?

Kuki: *nods*

Wally: Well, umm…actually, I was thinking of going with Cindy.

Kuki: Oh okay…not that I care or anything, but why are you saying no to me? What's wrong with me?

Wally: Nothing is wrong with you. I just think that since we're friends, we should go to the dance with a not friend, you know?

Kuki: Yeah…I know. *stomps on his foot* See you around, Wally! *storms off*

Wally: Ouch! Yeah, see you around! *is angry*

* * *

><p>-Girl's bathroom-<p>

Kuki: *cries as Abby comforts her* I don't get it.

Abby: Why would he say no?

Kuki: He didn't say no exactly.

Abby: What did he say?

Kuki: He said that since we're friends, we should go to the dance with someone who isn't a friend.

Abby: That's just stupid…then again, that's Wally for you.

* * *

><p>-Football field-<p>

Hoagie: She stomped on your foot?

Wally: *nods*

Hoagie: Why did you say no?

Wally: 'Cause.

Hoagie: Because Why?

Wally: Just because.

Hoagie: But you've liked Kuki ever since you met.

Wally: So?

Hoagie: So? I still don't understand.

Wally: Forget it! The point is, I think she is over reacting. Why did she want to go with me anyway?

Hoagie: Who knows? You think maybe you offended her or something by saying no?

Wally: I guess…I don't know.

* * *

><p>-Girl's Bathroom-<p>

Abby: Didn't Danny ask yah to the dance today?

Kuki: Yeah, so?

Abby: Come on, go to the dance with him. I mean, he's cute and he really likes you.

Kuki: I guess I could.

Abby: That's the spirit, girl. It'll be fun.

* * *

><p>-Football field-<p>

Hoagie: Why are you going with Cindy? I thought you hated her?

Wally: Hate is such a strong word. I would like to say dislike. You said it yourself, she's hot and she likes me.

Hoagie: Same for Kuki.

Wally: What did you say?

Hoagie: N-nothing…let's just get home.

Wally: *nods as he picks up a football and throws it far over*

Hoagie: Why aren't you on the football team?

Wally: *shrugs* 'Cause.

Hoagie: *rolls eyes* Okay then.

* * *

><p>-Hallway after Geography class-<p>

Kuki/Wally: Can we talk? *chuckle a bit because they spoke at once*

Wally: Let me go first. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in that way. I was just-

Kuki: I know and it's okay. I'm sorry I stomped on you foot.

Wally: It's okay, it didn't even hurt. *lies some*

Kuki: It didn't?

Wally: Nah. Are we cool?

Kuki: Yeah, we're cool. I'm actually going with Danny to the dance now.

Wally: Danny? ! You're going with Danny? !

Kuki: Yeah…

Wally: So, I-I think…he'll be a great date…

Kuki: Really?

Wally: Yeah, I hope you have fun with him at the dance.

Kuki: You too, see you at the dance tomorrow!

Wally: Okay, see yah!

Kuki: *runs off*

* * *

><p>-The night at the dance at Kuki's house-<p>

*everyone waits for Kuki until she comes down the stairs*

Danny/Wally: Wow.

Wally: Kuki, you look-

Danny: Gorgeous! I mean, you look amazing.

Kuki: *blushes* Thanks. You look pretty amazing yourself.

Danny: I know.

Hoagie: Come on guys, let's go!

*They all get in the car and drive off*

Danny: Did I mention that you and I look very beautiful tonight?

Kuki: *chuckles* I think so but thank you.

Wally: *starts to feel jealous* Umm…Cindy, you look pretty tonight.

Cindy: Thank you Wally, you look nice yourself.

Kuki: *begins to feel jealous*

Abby: *chuckles a bit and speaks lowly to Hoagie* Tonight is going to be an interesting night.

Hoagie: *smiles and nods*

* * *

><p><em>-Flash forward-<em>

_Abby: Are you nervous, girl?_

_Kuki: Nervous? Why would you say that? Why would I be nervous?_

_Abby: 'Cause it's your wedding day._

_Kuki: I know. I feel happy, tired, sad, mad, hungry, and scared at the same time. Have you ever felt that way before?_

_Abby: Yeah, it's called love._

_Kuki: *smiles* I don't know what I would do without you, Abby. *hugs her* Thank you!_

_Abby: That's what friends are for._

_Mushi: Bride to be, it's almost time._

_Kuki: *smiles brightly*_

* * *

><p><em>-Next Room-<em>

_Wally: Is my tie on straight?_

_Hoagie: Yes._

_Wally: How's my hair? Is it good?_

_Hoagie: *nods*_

_Wally: Am I forgetting anything?_

_Hoagie: Actually, you did forget your pants._

_Wally: Seriously? ! *looks down at his pants*_

_Hoagie: *shakes head with a chuckle* No, not seriously, What's the matter, Wally? Are you nervous?_

_Wally: Who me? Nah, I ain't nervous._

_Hoagie: Then why are your knees shaking?_

_Wally: *looks at his knees and stops them* They're not shaking…they are just…umm…exercising._

_Hoagie: Well, tell your knees to stop exercising and get out there. It'll be okay Wally, just go._

_Wally: Alright mate, here I go._

_-End Flash forward-_

* * *

><p>-Inside at the dance-<p>

Hoagie: Wow, this food is amazing!

Abby: I guess what they say is true, I way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

Hoagie: Very funny. Hey, you want to dance?

Abby: Why not? *grabs Hoagie and starts dancing with him*

Danny: And that's when I scored the winning touch down.

Kuki: That's amazing. So, you want to dance?

Danny: Sure, gorgeous.

Wally: Cindy, you want to dance?

Cindy: Sure!

*Everyone starts dancing then the music stops*

Announcer: I hope everyone is excited because it's time for the dance competition! Everyone grab a partner!

Danny: You in, beautiful?

Kuki: Umm…sure.

Wally: What about you, Cindy?

Cindy: Duh! *grabs Wally* Let's go!

Hoagie: What do you want to do?

Abby: Abby says…let's dance.

*music starts and everyone begins to dance*

Danny: *spins Kuki*

Wally: *spins Cindy*

Kuki/Wally: *begin to feel VERY jealous towards one another*

Wally: *lifts Cindy up in air*

*Everyone stops dancing and the crowd focuses on Wally and Cindy*

Crowd: Go Cindy! Go Wally!

Announcer: Looks like we have a winner!

Wally: *leans in some with Cindy and Cindy kisses him*

Kuki: *stares at them in shock and then runs out in tears*

Wally: Cindy, I-Hey, where's Kuki?

Danny: She just ran out.

Wally: I have to go. Here, dance with Danny. *places Danny in front of Cindy and runs out*

Danny: Hello Beautiful. *smirks*

Cindy: *blushes and giggles*

* * *

><p><em>-Flash forward-<em>

_Wally: *waits at the end if the aisle, smiling some* Hoagie, how does she look? *whispers*_

_Hoagie: You have to wait and see. *smirks*_

_*The wedding march begins as everyone stands and looks over at the bride*_

_Kuki: *walks out slowly, looking stunning* *beams*_

_Wally: *looks down the aisle at her and smiles*_

_-End flash forward-_

* * *

><p>Kuki: *is sitting on the sidewalk, crying her eyes out*<p>

Wally: *walks out towards her* Kuki, are you okay?

Kuki: Not really.

Wally: Oh, umm…why did you go with Danny?

Kuki: Why did I got with Danny? ! The reason I did was because the one person I wanted to go with said no!

Wally: Oh umm…

* * *

><p>-<em>Flash forward-<em>

_Wally: You look beautiful, are you ready?_

_Kuki: Thank you…and I believe so._

_Minister: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Kuki Sanban and Wallabee Beetles in Holy matrimony._

_Kuki/Wally: *both smile nervously*_

_-End flash forward-_

* * *

><p>Wally: I could have taken you!<p>

Kuki: Then why did you say no?

Wally: Because…because I was scared!

Kuki: What? You scared? Why were you scared?

Wally: *turns from her* I was afraid that if…if I told you the truth, you wouldn't feel the same way.

Kuki: What truth?

* * *

><p><em>-Flash forward-<em>

_Minister: Do you ,Wallabee Beetles, take Kuki Sanban to be your awfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, and until death do you part?_

_Wally: I do._

_Minister: Do you, Kuki Sanban, take Wallabee Beetles to be your awfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, and until death do you part?_

_Kuki: I do._

_-End flash forward-_

* * *

><p>Wally: That…I really like you.<p>

Kuki: I like you too.

Wally: I know you don't-wait, what?

Kuki; *nods*

Wally: So what now?

Kuki: *leans in and kisses him*

* * *

><p><em>-Flash forward-<em>

_Minister: You may now, kiss the bride._

_Wally: *pulls Kuki's face to his as they kiss passionately*_

_Abby: It's about time…_

_-End flash forward-_

* * *

><p>HoagieAbby: *watches Kuki and Wally kiss*

Abby: It's about time…

Hoagie: So, does it give you any ideas? *smirks as he wiggles his eyebrows and puckers his lips*

Abby: Yeah, the idea is getting back inside. Come on, Romeo. *drags Hoagie back inside by his collar*

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Different right? Yup, I think the only thing I like about this first draft is the flashforward...the things I changed and why:<strong>

**Cindy was changed to Stacey because I noticed Operation: DINNER had the girl Cindy and I didn't want to be a copycat so I changed the name.**

**Cindy's personality is far different from Stacey's because Stacey is more...worked on and I actually used people that I know, to make Stacey the evil witch that she is.**

**I originally didn't do Danny very much but decided to go ahead and make things more interesting and also, not just have Danny come in out of nowhere. **

**I never liked the whole Billy scene so I changed it and made it into a Danny scene in the last dance chapter.**

**Some people were complaining about flashbacks so I decided against using the flashforward and even if it was predictable, I didn't want anyone knowing they were getting married BEFORE they got together. **

**Cindy was the original person who told Kuki but I decided to change it to Mushi because the "new" Cindy would not have given away such information.**

**I originally just had it Wally and Kuki but decided to use other couples so I included more such as: Rachel/Nigel, Lee/Sonya, Fanny/Patton, and Virginia/Bartie.**

**Nigel was not in this draft because he was still in outerspace. **

**If you have any other questions (which you guys probably don't but it's possible) you can just PM and ask. **

**Also, for those who have actually read up to this point, I was THINKING of maybe doing a sequel to The Dance (even though I said I wouldnt)...now no one get their hopes up because I have not decided yet. I just have a lot of ideas for one possibly in the future that involves ALL of the couples a lot more. I'll show you guys the summary and if you guys want me to do a sequel, you can vote on my newest poll. Thank you for reading all of this! **

**Summary: A few days after The Dance, everyone starts to get used to their new lives. Wally and Kuki have a very opposite reaction to their new relationship, Abby's Ex-boyfriend comes back into town which causes mixed feelings inside both Hoagie and Abby, Fanny tries to find the best way to introduce Patton to her dad, Nigel is hiding something from Rachel but Rachel is not so sure what it could be, Lee and Sonya start to feel very NEW feelings for each other that they have never felt before, Patton must now suffer the consequences of his dad, and Bartie and Virginia's relationship grows only to be tested more when a tragic accident occurs. **

**Sound good at all? **

**Okay guys, please REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **


End file.
